Not That Long Ago
by charlieboy
Summary: A whim of a story that hit my mind these last few days. Whim because it is short, and a whole lot about nothing. It is in memory of those who are protecting us, at home and over-seas. Characters: Ross/Logan and an OC:Tracy.
1. A Race

**This is a very short sketchy story. I wanted to use some of the characters of CI to remember. Thanks for letting me indulge myself a little.**

Chapter 1

A Race

Tracy watched as her partner shoved the man against the squad car and began to cuff him. Glancing down the busy street, her eyes caught a glimpse of mounted police. She smiled as the well trained horse moved around the cars with ease. She turned just in time to see the perp spin away from Ed, shoving him against a nearby light pole. He quickly moved, knocking her off her feet as the ran past her. Hitting the ground, she rolled, in a few moments was just a few strides behind her partner.

The young man wielded his way in and out of the crowd. Tracy paused a moment, her eyes fell on the riderless horse. The officer had made his way across the street, dismounted to speak with a cute young pedestrian. Running across the street, she snatched the reins from around the pole. In a quick hop, she was up in the saddle. The officer looked up in surprise as she winked, and reined the horse tightly around. A swift kick had him galloping down the street.

She rounded the corner just as the perp appeared running adjacent to them. Grabbing the lattigo that held the stirrup, she unhooked it, swinging it in her hand, she clubbed him with it between the shoulder blades. He fell to his knees just as she reined the horse in. Jumping off the horse, she pulled her handcuffs out. Yanking his arms around, she secured the cuffs on his wrists. Ed stopped leaning against the building on the corner, watching the scene. Satisfied that she had everything under control, he slightly bent over grabbing his knees as he huffed and puffed. "Damn, I'm too old for this."

Tracy looked over towards her partner, slightly grinning. "Not too bad for an old man."

She pushed her knee against the perps back until he grunted. Standing up, she grabbed the cuffs and brought him to a stand. The officer appeared out of the gathering crowd of on-lookers, quickly checking out his steed. Picking up the stirrup, he reattached it to the saddle. Ed pushed away from wall and stepped up next to his partner, slightly shoving the perp in front of them. He growled at the young man. "Don't make me run again."

Tracy rubbed the horse's nose. "Thanks old man."

Ed shook his head. "You know the Captain isn't going to be happy about this. He said no more escapades."

She grinned. "This wasn't an escapade, this was just catching a perp on the run."

He shoved the man again. "Yeah, he might not see it that way."

* * *

Ross sat with his arms folded across his chest glaring at the young officer in front of him. She stood at an attention, her hat rested in the crook of her arm. "You could have hurt a civilian. The perp is claiming that you were above and beyond aggressive."

She returned his glare. "I am a good rider. I didn't hurt him, just slowed him down a bit."

He wouldn't budge. "You took unnecessary risks."

"I caught the bad guy."

Danny rubbed his face, hiding the small smile behind his hand. "You could have gotten hurt." He shook his head, facing the inevitable. "Your Captain thinks it would be best if you take a week to think about this incident."

Tracy felt her spine tighten. "Why doesn't he tell me himself?"

Clearing his throat, Ross shot her a warning. "Make that two weeks."

She pursed her lips, wanting to say more, knowing the end result, she nodded. Moving around his desk he sat down. "You'll need to leave your weapon and your shield."

"Ah come on..." The words popped out before she could stop them.

"Three weeks, and now." He tapped the top of his desk. She pulled her weapon, making sure it was secure before she laid it on his desk. Pulling her shield from her belt, she placed it on his desk. He looked past her and saw Logan standing in the doorway. He motioned him in. "Logan?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he greeted her. "So, this is the famous Dale Evans?"

Without looking up at the tall detective, her voice was low. "Anything else?"

Ross shook his head. "No, no, you're dismissed."

She turned, shooting a glance in Mike's direction. "I am not familiar with officer named Dale Evans, detective."

Danny smiled wanly as he watched her leave. "She's not from our era, detective."

Mike watched young, slender built officer her make her way towards the elevators. "At least she didn't pistol whip him."

The Captain leaned back in his chair carefully eying him. "What can I do for you, detective?"

Logan glanced at the top of the desk, noting the shield and weapon. "Nothing, I was just wondering what kind officer could cause all this hub-bub."

"Well, now you know." Ross' voice was dry and without amusement.

He nodded, moving towards the door. His voice was barely audible. "Barely."

Ross directed a stern look at him. "Let's leave it that way."

Surprised that he was heard, Logan didn't acknowledge the Captain's response. He stepped back into the squad room wondering what the connection was between this young officer and the Captain. He quietly stepped next to Eames' desk, watching the young officer waiting on the elevator. "So, who is she?"

Alex slightly jumped, not hearing Mike walk up. She followed his gaze. "Who's who? Oh, her? Rumor has it that she's the Captain's niece."

He rubbed his chin. "Well, that would explain it."

Goren cocked his head, shifting his glance from his friend to the elevators. "Explain what, Mike?"

Logan shook his head. Without answering, made his way back to his desk. Sitting down, he opened a notepad and began reviewing it. His mind drifted back to the scene in the Captain's office. _She would get handled with kid gloves, if she were his niece. They'd want him to deal with her. _He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Tracy visited the squad's gym two days later. She decided that a good workout would clear her head. Exiting the changing room, she draped the towel around her shoulders, taking a quick glance around the nearly abandoned gym and stepped on the treadmill. Straddling the machine, she pressed the play button on her I-Pod, turning the switch on the machine. Beginning at a mild pace, her breathing picked up, she turned the knob to a higher level. In her peripheral she saw someone step on the treadmill to her right. The pace of her neighbor quickly increased to a hearty jog.

Sweat began running down her back as she picked up her pace. She glanced to her right and found the tall detective from the Captain's office keeping pace with her. Though near the end of her usual thirty minutes, she increased the speed a little bit more, forcing herself to run. She gulped the air in, feeling her lungs fighting for each breath. Grabbing the handrails, she was about to reach up to cut the power, when a hand shot over and did it for her. The board hummed to a quick stop, sinking slowly to the treadmill, as she released a hand from the rail to mop her face with the towel, pulling the spuds from her ears, she looked over towards the detective. "Thanks."

Mike watched her with mild interest, as he turned his own off, slowing his pace until it came to a stop. "You looked like you were in trouble." Stepping from the treadmill, he extended a hand down, and she grabbed it, letting him pull her to her feet. Her legs slightly gave way as he let go. "Whoa!" Quickly taking her by her arms, he led her to a nearby bench. "You alright?"

Tracy mentally kicked herself, reaching into her pocket she pulled a piece of hard candy from her pocket. "Over did it." Her voice was barely audible, and her fingers shook as she unwrapped it. Popping into her mouth she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. His voice reached her ears. She couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or serious. "Well, if that's all you eat, it's no wonder."

She glanced him. _He was serious. _She mopped her brow with the towel."High exertion, low sugar, hypoglycemia, tends to kick in. I know better, thought I could wait until after the workout before I ate."

Mike didn't respond, he looked around the gym noting that they were alone. He began to feel uneasy. "Do you want me to call your uncle?"

"Uncle?" She looked at him confused.


	2. Deceptions

Chapter 2

Deceptions

Logan cocked his head. "Yeah, Captain Ross."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine in a few minutes. No need to worry him."

"Then, you're alright?"

"Yep."

Mike stood, eying her carefully. "If you're sure."

"Go on, I'll be fine." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Thanks again detective."

* * *

Waiting until the hard candy was nearly dissolved, she stood, slowly making her way to the locker room. Once showered and re-dressed, she quickly left the gym, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she headed towards the Administration level of 1 PP. Taking a deep breath, she handed off an envelope to the young receptionist, and left. Pausing a moment outside the door. _No guilt? No regret? _She mentally shook her head. Squaring her shoulders, she headed towards the elevators.

The sunlight hit her shoulders as she exited 1 PP. She felt reinvigorated. Rather than stopping at a nearby restaurant, she walked several blocks before she entered a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant. She picked a small booth near the window, glancing out of it. _Won't be able to do this much longer, may as well enjoy it while I can. _Dropping the backpack next to her, she pulled a folder out. Before she could begin to review her notes, she heard a familiar voice addressing her.

"You come here often?"

Resting her chin in her palm she looked up. "Only when I want to avoid cops."

Danny slid in the booth across from her. "Me too." He briefly looked around the restaurant, he leaned forward. "You haven't checked your voice messages lately."

Tracy shook her head. "No, I checked them, just didn't want to respond." Her voice was tight.

He sighed. "Look, Tracy, it is for your own good. You did take a police officer's mount and raced down a busy fairway." Ross had his hands stretched out in front of him, rhythmically tapping the table.

She flipped the notebook closed, pushing towards the window. She leaned back in the booth crossing her arms in front of her. "I believe we already had this discussion. I don't want to have it again. You won, alright?"

The waitress walked over and the conversation between the two stopped. "What to drink, ma'am?"

"Coffee, black."

"You sir?"

Ross hesitated. "Mind if I have a cup with you?"

Tracy shrugged.

Danny looked up at the waitress, withdrawing his hands from the table. "Coffee, with cream and sugar."

Quickly jotting the order, she dropped a menu in front of each of them. Tracy opened hers and began studying them. Danny cleared his throat. "I didn't win. It's not about winning, it's about being safe. So, what have you been up to?"

She responded without looking up. "I'm the one not working, remember? I am good on a horse, but maybe you forgot about that too. Been to the gym, catching up on the 'Soaps'."

"Are we going to argue, or just do the little digs? By the way, you don't watch 'Soaps'. His dry response caused her to look over at him.

She smiled. "No. I guess I don't."

The waitress quickly returned with their drinks. Setting them down, she poised with her pen ready. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hmmm, I'll have a Number 2, scrambled."

"You sir?"

"Same, only over easy."

Danny watched the waitress head back to the order window. He turned back towards Tracy. "No, as in no we're going to argue, or no, as in we're not going to argue?"

"No, as in no more arguing, no more digs." She sighed, leaning back into seat, rubbing her face with her hands. "I'm tired. Don't want to argue, don't want to disagree anymore."

He nodded silently, puzzled by her sudden change. Dropping her hands to her side, she cocked her head. "Why is Detective Logan under the impression I'm your niece?"

Ross grinned. "I have no idea." _But I don't mind that bit of mis-information._

* * *

Danny entered the squad room, he glanced over towards Logan's desk. He smiled, remembering the conversation with Tracy. Logan looked up from his notes, seeing the Captain looking in his direction. His eyes slightly narrowed at Ross. _What's he up to? _

Taking a seat behind his desk, Ross flipped open a file. His thoughts drifted back towards the late breakfast. He sat back in his chair, contemplating the conversation with her. _Maybe the suspension has made her realize the hierarchy of things? Maybe she'll be willing to work within the guidelines of __the force? _He ran his hands over his face. _One can only hope._

Tracy entered her apartment, tossing her keys into the ashtray. Going to the small second bedroom she began to dig through the dresser drawers, pulling paint brushes, pallets, and paints. Placing them in a large canvass bag. She then dug out a small deep bowl and placed it on top of the other items. Finding a large PVC pipe, she twisted one of the ends off. Finding her box of large watercolor paper, she began rolling several sheets of watercolor paper, placing them inside the tube, replacing the end. Dropping the PVC into the bag, she carried it to the kitchen table, she smiled to herself. _I believe that's it. _

She glanced at the clock, she sighed. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she turned it to vibrate. Placing it on the side table, she then headed down the hall to draw a bath.

Danny glanced at the clock, it was nearing 5 PM. He frowned. _She seemed okay earlier, why isn't she picking up? _Just as he closed his phone, Detective Logan appeared in his doorway. "Yes, detective?"

Logan stepped inside the room. "Everything alright Captain?"

He slightly cocked his head. "Yes. Just trying to contact Tracy. She must not have her phone on."

Mike nodded. "Women, go figure. Well, I'm out of here, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, detective." Ross acknowledged his departure as he reached for his land line. _Well, if she has her cell phone off, maybe she'll answer this._

Tracy sunk underneath the water as the phone continued to ring. Sighing, Danny looked at the handset, and replaced it in its cradle. _Maybe 'okay' is too hopeful. _Standing, he retrieved his over coat and flipped off the light as he left his office.


	3. Out Of Pocket

**A/N: Ooops, forgot in my last two chapters! I do not own the characters of CI.**

Chapter 3

Out Of Pocket

Tracy packed the canvass bag into her small car trunk. Slamming the lid, she looked up and down the block. Her head was clear and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. _The paperwork will hit her Captain's desk this morning. Danny..._ She sighed, knowing that a fight would be forth coming. Glancing at her watch, she caught the lights of the nearby bodega turn on. _Perfect timing! _Crossing the street, the bells on the door merrily greeted her as she swung it open. "Hey Miguel!"

The young man looked up. A toothy smile crossed his face, as he dropped the change drawer into the cash register. "Tracy, what brings you here so early?"

"Have a few days off, thought I would do some plein air painting."

"Good, good to see you getting back into it. My grand-mama wants one for her dining room." He nodded towards a painting on the wall, one she had given to him over a year ago. Tracy laughed. "Don't get your hopes up too high, it has been awhile since I've done this."

He waved his finger at her, pointing at the painting. "And that one is the first one you had tried."

She felt herself blush as she quickly moved around the shelves, picking out items to take with her. "It could have been a fluke."

Miguel shook his head adamantly. "No such thing. Angels were sitting on your shoulder that day."

Placing the basket on the counter, she smiled. "Thanks, with supporters like you, it keeps me going."

It was Miguel's turn to slightly blush. He began pulling the items out of the basket. "Looks like you're going to make it a full day."

Tracy nodded. "I need some fresh air."

Bagging her items, he took the bills she presented, and returned her change. "Be safe."

She nodded. "Always." Stepping out onto the curb, she made her way back to her car. The quiet morning was being replaced with a hum of the city wakening up. _If I hurry, I can get over the bridge before the traffic gets heavy._

Placing the items in the cooler in the back seat, it wasn't long before she was heading out of town. The drive, on a good day, takes an hour, with her mind shifting from the adventure before her and the events from yesterday afternoon, she found herself parking off the road an hour and a half later. She chided herself on the time. Carrying the large canvas bag down the slope, she came to a stop on level ground and began to setup.

* * *

Danny slammed the phone back into it's cradle. Pursing his lips, he dialed her apartment. Hearing the phone ring, he quickly realized that she had failed to turn on her answering machine. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and found her name. Hitting the button, his ears were once again greeted with the endless ringing. In the dim lit room, her phone vibrated a call on the side table, slowly moving towards the edge. Danny slapped his phone closed. _She never leaves without her phone. What the hell __is she up to?_ He glanced towards the door, just in time of seeing Logan pass by. "Logan!"

Hearing his name barked out, he stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door. "Captain?"

Captain Ross leaned back in his chair eying the detective. "Have you heard from Tra..." He paused a moment. "My niece?"

Mike's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No I haven't. What makes you think that...that I would?"

Danny shook his head. "Just wondering." His eyes fell to his blotter, he bit his lip. "I, I pushed her too hard." He picked up a pen, studying it as if it held the answer. "She isn't answering her phone, I just thought..."

He glanced up at the detective, who had now taken a few steps into the room. His head was slightly cocked as he listened and studied the Captain. "I saw her at the gym a day ago, but..." He spread his arms to explain there was no more information.

Ross nodded, slightly sighing he tossed the pen down. "She can be stubborn."

Mike slightly grinned. _That apple didn't fall to far from the tree._

* * *

The late afternoon storm clouds were just beginning to form on the horizon. Tracy stepped away from the makeshift table, placing a hand on her waist she swiped the other across her forehead moving a stray hair out of the way. The approaching clouds sent a slight chill down her spine as studied it. Expelling a long breath, she saw a flash of light escape the clouds. In a slight trance with the scene before her, Tracy failed to hear a car pull off the road next to hers. Her ears perked up when she heard a muffled slam of a door. Slightly turning, she saw the tall detective trying to make his way down to her. Tracy grinned as he nearly lost his footing. She placed the tips of her fingers over her mouth stifling a giggle.

Mike growled upon hearing her. "Glad I can provide amusement to someone." His face lost all signs of amusement. "You know, when you take off, you need to either take your phone with you, or at least let people know where you're at."

Tracy frowned. "How did you find me?"

A smile crossed his face. "Good detective work, and a friendly bodega owner." He glanced down, noting the cooler. "Have anything to drink in that thing?"

"Well, I hope you were nice to Miguel." She reached in the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and juice. Mike chose the water. Snapping the lid off he glanced at the table. He looked over the scene, allowing a slow, low whistle to escape. "You are good."

Tracy shuffled with a mild touch of embarrassment. "Surely you didn't come out all this way to critique my work."

He shook his head, glancing over towards the storm front. "Nope, but if we don't get it under cover, you will only have a large piece of wet white paper."

She nodded. "Just a few more minutes, and it should be ready to transport." She picked up the small dish of water and emptied it into the grass. She began packing up her equipment.

"So, why didn't you tell your uncle where you were going." He took a swallow of water, watching her carefully as she answered.

She straightened up, brushing her hair out of her face. "I don't have anyone to report to. I'm single, my folks are gone..." She frowned at him. "I don't have an uncle."

* * *

The large drops of rain hit the windshield as Mike slammed her door shut. They were minutes ahead of the storm clouds. Parking on the street in front of her apartment building, Tracy grabbed what she needed and ran to the door. Mike parked behind her and did the same. Meeting her on the stoop, she shoved her key into the door and pushed it opened. Taking the stairs, she stopped on second floor. Unlocking the door, she shoved it open.

"Tea?" She called out without turning around, tossing her keys in a clean ashtray.

"I was hoping for something stronger." The disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Sorry. The bodega across the street has beer."

Mike looked out the window. "What bodega? I can't even see the street light." A sudden gust of wind pushed the rain against the window. "Well, that settles it, tea."

Tracy turned the heat on underneath the pot. "I'm going to change, be right back."

He watched as she began stripping off her blouse as she walked down the hallway. "Need help?"

Her muffled negative answer drifted back to him. "No thanks, got it."

Hearing the pot beginning to whistle, he moved towards the kitchen. He turned, nearly dropping the pot when he came face to face with Captain Ross. "What are you doing here Detective Logan?"

Quickly putting the hot teapot back on the stove, he looked into Ross' angry face. "'Why did you let me believe that you were her uncle?"


	4. A Celebration Of Life

**The usual disclaimers! Thank you for your patience and letting me indulge in this little story. This is the last chapter, so see? I didn't make you all suffer too much!**

Chapter 4

A Celebration of Life

Ross returned the detective's accusing glare. Tracy entered the room, stopping when she saw both men in a face off. She bit her bottom lip. "Danny."

_Danny? What the hell? Not her uncle, then what is he to her? _Mike looked over at her with surprise. "I think I need that beer after all."

Captain Ross set his jaw as he looked at the young female officer. "I got word that you turned in your resignation. When the hell were you going to tell me?"

Tracy braced herself. "It's none of your damn business what I do."

Mike sucked in a large gulp of air. "Definitely need that drink." He gathered up his coat, and headed towards the door. "Anyone else interested?" He looked at Ross with his arms crossed in front of him. Tracy had drawn herself to her full height, with her hands placed on her waist. "No? Alright then, see you two later." With that, he pulled the door behind him. _May need to send a meat wagon in about 30 minutes._

"Your father..." His voice was deep and angry.

"Don't you dare! You leave him out of this! This was my decision, not his, not yours." She went to the cupboard, pulling down a cup, she slammed it on the counter. Filling it with hot water, she pulled a box of tea down, extracting a tea bag from the box.

The wave of anger that had hit him, suddenly dissipated. He licked his lips wondering how he could retrace his anger and his steps with her. He stared at her back, trying to regroup. "Tracy... Tracy, if you resign, how are you going to live? What are you going to do for a living. You're a good cop, a little time and experience, you could make a great detective."

She dipped the tea bag in and out of the water, watching as the tea slowly seeped out of the bag. "I still have a some of the money left from Dad's insurance. I, I could go back to school. The whole idea of me being a cop was his, not mine. Even you believe that I am too spontaneous."

He took a small step reaching out towards her. She maneuvered away from him. His voice was beckoning. "At least think about it."

Tracy nodded her head. "I have. In fact, I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't put me on suspension, I wouldn't have stopped to think about it."

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Mike sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his drink. A flash of light shot across the bar. He glanced at the door, surprised to see Tracy stepping inside of the establishment. She went to the bar, and took a seat on one of the stools. A small band had begun setting up. He cocked his head, taking a draw on his cigarette. _How long has it been since that day? _He tried counting back, only finding his thoughts hit a cloud of booze. He watched her silently, debating whether or not to approach her. Twenty minutes later, she stood up and paid her bill. Stepping outside, the cool evening breeze, Tracy took a deep breath in an attempt to empty her lungs of the smoke filled air.

"Need a lift?" The tall detective took a step beside her, placing his hand under her elbow.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, that would be nice, but I hope you aren't the designated driver."

Mike's glassy eyes rested on her face. "Good idea." He waved down a cab, opening the door for her, he slipped in next to her. His voice was slightly slurred. "How have you been?"

Tracy smiled. She did miss the camaraderie of the force, but she didn't miss the politics. "Not too bad. It's been a slow go, but things are beginning to work out."

Reaching her apartment, Mike exited the cab first, giving her his hand to help her out. Following her up to her place, she pulled the key out of her pocket. "I hear you're having doubts about the force, as well."

He dropped his head. "Politics."

She nodded, opening the door, she stepped into the room. "Have a seat."

Logan carefully weaved his way to the living room, sitting down. He glanced around the room, seeing an unopened fifth of Jack Daniels sitting on the bookcase, he cocked his head . "You don't normally drink, do you?"

"Usually coffee and tea." She stepped in front of him and handed him a hot cup of tea.

He nodded towards the bottle. "What made tonight different? What about that?"

Her eyes followed his nod, she felt a hitch in her throat. "I need to get cleaned up. You, drink that tea."

Mike took a sip of the stout tea, hearing her footsteps disappearing down the hall. He stood and went to the bookcase. He stroked the bottle. "Well hello there..." The sound of keys in the lock caused him to pause in his flirtation with the bottle. Turning towards the door, he watched as Captain Ross quietly entered the flat. "Captain?"

Danny slightly jumped. "Detective Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Better question, what are you doing here, Danny?"

The sarcasm in Mike's was not missed. Ross slightly pursed his lips. "I'm here to check on Tracy. And you?"

Logan cleared his voice. "We bumped into each other at Pete's. You never did answer that question."

Ignoring him, Danny walked down the hall, the bedroom door was pulled. He gently opened it, the moonlight revealed a figure in bed. He listened. Satisfied that he heard the sound of a slow steady breathing that accompanies sleep, he pulled the door closed. He walked back to where he left Mike. Walking past him, he pulled the small bottle of whiskey down from the shelf. He slowly turned it in his hand, a sad smile crossed his face.

Ross moved towards the kitchen. Mike followed, watching him as he pulled two glasses down from the cupboard. Opening the freezer, he filled the glasses with ice. Slowly pouring the whiskey into the glasses, he handed one to Mike. "I guess you'll do."

Logan took the glass, looking at him suspiciously. "I'll do? I'll do what?"

Ross sighed. "When was the last time you looked at a calendar, detective?"

Mike furrowed his brow and waited. Danny looked at him, realizing what he was trying to say wasn't getting through to him. "It's September 11th, Mike. Tracy's father, my best friend, died in the attack. I took an oath, when his wife died, that if anything happened to him, I would watch over her. I am not her biological uncle, but I hold to the promise I made to my 'brother'. She hasn't made it easy." He paused, shaking his head as if in disagreement with himself. "This," He waved his free hand around the room. "The war, the attack, has taken its toll on the living. Those who died..." He stopped. "I don't want to say they had it easy, but the wreckage that has been left behind..."

Mike nodded. "So every year you show up here and drink. To remember, or forget the attack?"

Ross shook his head, staring down into the glass of amber colored liquid. "Every year, we usually sit and talk, laugh and try to remember the good things in our lives. This year, I am afraid I..."

Logan watched as a small arm reached around Ross, gently taking the glass from his hands. "You planning on starting without me? I can't believe that you would be afraid of anything."

Danny turned, his eyes slightly crinkled at the corners. "I thought you were asleep."

"And miss the anniversary?" She shook her head emphatically. "Never!"

Mike handed his untouched drink to Danny. "Ah, I think I had better go."

Ross glanced at Tracy and she nodded. "Logan, I believe we have room at the table to include you."

With that, another glass was pulled and three sat at the small kitchen table. Through the early morning hours, they sat in the warm glow of the light above the stove. Sharing a variety of tales that brought laughter from those who had gathered.

**A/N: Thanks for letting me indulge myself with this little story. Over the last few years, we have admitted a few clients in our alcohol/drug treatment center from New York City. Not all of their stories were about what happened that tragic day, but most were affected by it, trying to find their 'way back'. Here's hoping, we all do. Thanks again. **


End file.
